<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Forgiveness by killerweasel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22385167">Forgiveness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel'>killerweasel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mad World [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, soft Hastur- sortof</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:28:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>845</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22385167</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aziraphale isn't the only one haunted by what happened.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mad World [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Forgiveness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="inner">
<p></p><div class="entry-content"><p>Title: Forgiveness<br/>
Fandom: Good Omens (TV Series)<br/>
Characters: Aziraphale, Hastur<br/>
Word Count: 815<br/>
Rating: PG-13<br/>
A/N: After Episode 6.<br/>
Summary: Aziraphale isn't the only one haunted by what happened.</p><p>
      <a id="cutid1" name="cutid1"></a>
    </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale is feeding the ducks in the pond behind the cottage when Hastur suddenly steps out from behind a tree. The angel has a brief flurry of panic, perhaps Hastur is there to dish out a second round of torture, before he remembers he has full access to his Grace and can smite the Duke where he stands. He gives Hastur a look and then goes back to the ducks.</p><p>"Thought you were going to smite me." Hastur stays back a bit, slouching in the sunlight. "Not that I'd blame you after what happened."</p><p>"You startled me." He tosses the last of his corn to the ducks. A glance at the Duke makes Aziraphale frown. The demon has dark circles under his eyes and an almost haunted expression. "Are you okay?"</p><p>A bark of a laugh escapes from Hastur's mouth. "Shouldn't I be the one asking you that, little angel?"</p><p>"Aziraphale." He's not quite sure why Hastur hasn't used his name, maybe it helped make things less personal previously. "You look... unwell. It's been a couple of months. I've been having fewer nightmares."</p><p>"I'm not even sure why I'm here." Hastur runs a hand over his face. "Are you afraid of me?"</p><p>The words are softer than Aziraphale expects. "I'm honestly not sure. I've been injured before. I've been discorporated multiple times in various ways over the centuries. I've been punished by Heaven a few times too." He bites his lip. "What you did, the way you did it, and what happened afterwards, well..."</p><p>Hastur straightens up. "What I did wasn't right. And I know, coming from someone like me, that sounds weird, but most of the people I hurt, I have a reason to do it. I enjoy doing it. Didn't like what I did to you. Didn't even know you, not really. You just accepted it, accepted what I was going to do, like you understood! I could have told him to fuck off instead of just doing what he wanted. Never felt like this before. It's eating at me." He starts pacing back and forth. "Do you want to hurt me? I'll let you do it. You can even smite me right here. I'll take it. Then we'll be even and I can get back to being myself."</p><p>"I don't have any interest in smiting you or hurting you. It won't change what happened." A very small smile crosses Aziraphale's lips. "What I was going to say was I forgive you."</p><p>The Duke blinks. Then he blinks again. "You can't do that."</p><p>"Yes, I can."</p><p>"What the Heaven is wrong with you?" Hastur throws his arms in the air. "I cut you open and pulled your insides out. I broke every bone in your hand. I hurt you repeatedly for no blessed reason other than someone wanted me to do it."</p><p>"And I forgive you."</p><p>With a scream, Hastur whirls around, throwing a ball of Hellfire at one of the nearby trees. The tree burns for a moment before a snap restores it to the previous condition. "Stop that." Hellfire dances along the palm of Hastur's hand.</p><p>"No. You're not going to destroy things on our property. Those trees belong to Crowley and he'll be very upset if you burn them." He crosses his arms over his chest. "You are here for a reason. Get it off your chest. You'll feel better."</p><p>"Do you have any idea how many people I've hurt since I Fell? Angels, demons, humans... I've torn them to pieces. I've feasted on their screams and flesh. I've drunk their fear." As Hastur closes his eyes, the Hellfire vanishes. "And you, little angel, you are the only one who haunts me."</p><p>Aziraphale cautiously closes the distance between them. "If you had refused Gabriel, he would have found someone else. You knew that. You knew what others would be capable of, what they would inflict. You did it because if you controlled the situation, you could keep it from going too far. You are very good at what you do. You're a professional. But, it haunts you because you know it wasn't right. You know it wasn't right and I forgive you. Let it go."</p><p>Hastur flinches when Aziraphale's hand touches his shoulder. Then he leans back until he's resting against the angel. Aziraphale's wings appear, wrapping around both of them. Hastur gradually relaxes inside of the white cocoon of soft and comforting feathers. They stay that way for a little while, neither of them saying anything.</p><p>"Thank you, Aziraphale."</p><p>The words are barely above a whisper. There's a snap and Aziraphale finds himself alone. He takes several deep breaths, wills his hands to stop shaking, and then vanishes his wings into the ether. Aziraphale feels lighter than he has in weeks, like a weight has been lifted from his shoulders. With a smile, he heads back towards the cottage.</p></div></div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>